


Weddings Are Not Dating Conventions

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff isn't my strong point :), Humour, Tesla being baffled by Magnus, Teslen - Freeform, Weddings, cute sort of, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: Helen and Nikola arrive early for Nigel's wedding.





	Weddings Are Not Dating Conventions

Nigel’s wedding was on the horizon and both Helen and Nikola had arrived a day early for the event, staying at Nigel’s home, just out of town. It was quaint, save for the fact that Nigel kept blabbering on about them not bringing a date. 

“By the empty spots beside you two, I am guessing your dates either couldn’t make it, or you decided to ignore reading my letter.” Their friend crossed his arms, shooting disapproving looks at them.  
“No, I read it. I just ignored what it said.” Nikola replied teasingly. Nigel always had been so fun to exchange barbs with. 

However; at that moment, Nigel ignored him and Helen just shook her head at Nikola’s antics. 

“Alright, Helen, what’s your excuse, since Tesla has decided to be a twit?” He emphasized that last word with a mocking glare at Tesla, who was picking his nails like a content cat. 

“Yet you still invited me. I am most touched.” 

Helen silenced him with an arched brow that bode no arguments and then proceeded to answer Nigel’s question. 

“May I remind you this is a wedding, your wedding, not a dating convention for your guests?” Helen rolled her eyes fondly. “However; I don’t have an excuse because I did, in fact, bring a date.” She smiled sweetly at both of them. 

Nikola stared at her, taken aback. Helen had never said anything to him and they had rode in train together for seven hours. 

Nigel blinked. “Is he British?”

“Really? That was your first concern?” Nikola replied sarcastically. 

Helen laughed. “No, he is not.” Her eyes touched Nikola’s for a second. 

“Well, that narrowed it down.” Nigel scoffed. “Come on, Helen, you can do better than that.”

“True, I can, but I propose you wait and find out.” She replied, her lips lifted up, amused. Nigel looked at both of them for a moment. 

“Fine,” he relented with suspicious ease, standing up from his place on the couch. “I just hope Mr. Sarcasm over here doesn’t fall off the couch…. What was that…? Oh, I think I hear my lovely, soon-to-be wife calling me, like the French angel she is, so I better go.” And with that, he left the room, leaving Helen and Tesla by themselves.

Nikola rolled his eyes. Could he have been any less blunt? He swore Nigel didn’t have a single subtle bone in his entire body. 

Helen narrowed her eyes, obviously finding Nigel’s comment, if not his entire behavior, rather odd. But did not pass comment on it. 

“So?” Nikola’s gaze lingered on her as the question hung between them. 

“So?” She repeated evenly, if not slightly amused. 

“Is there anything you wish to tell me?” Nikola enquired, his eyes glinting, shifting marginally closer.

“That’s a very vague question, Nikola. Care to be more specific?” She arched a brow, unperturbed by his proximity and far too familiar with his antics. 

“That depends on how vague your answer intends to be, darling.” He teased.

“Vague.” She tilted her head to the side as if giving it some thought. “You seem very interested for someone who was against finding a date, in the first place.”

“Call it curiosity.” He shrugged, and she tilted her head, slightly more. 

“Well, then, if that’s the case, it will be rewarded for your patience.” Helen replied, amused as he pouted at her. 

“You’re no fun.” He muttered mockingly. “Besides, either this was prearranged before we left, or during the trip, the latter of which seems more likely, as you scoffed at Nigel’s insistence of a date when we first got on the train.” 

“Perceptive.” A smile came to her lips. “Please continue.”

Nikola’s eyes brightened, with the challenge. “He must be an acquaintance of Nigel’s and you must have met him before.” 

Helen raised her eyebrows slightly “Yes, I would say we are well acquainted.”

“Yet you made no mention of him to me, so he must have asked you sometime in the middle of our journey, as that was when we were separated for an hour and seventeen minutes thirty seven seconds. Plenty of time to meet this date of yours.” He tried to keep his tone neutral, but envy crept in.

“Logical, but not quite.” Her smile curving into a smirk. “And you counted?”

Nikola was glad he was a vampire, otherwise he might have blushed. 

“Let’s just say, conversation became invariably dull in your absence, and I had to resort to drastic measures.”

“Ah, I see.” Mirth danced in her eyes.

“Hmmm.” He mulled over the facts, again. God, Watson made it look so damn easy. “Then when did he ask you? It couldn’t have been the beginning, so…. Why are you laughing?” 

“Sorry Nikola, it’s just I have never seen you so clueless, over something so simple.” Helen patted his cheek fondly, which he found momentarily distracting. 

Nikola gave her a pointed look. “No, simple is Newton’s laws of physics. This is closer to a bloody paradox….He must have asked…” 

Helen shook her head biting back another laugh at her friend’s sulky behavior. “Ah, there lies your mistake…”

“What?” 

“You assumed he has asked me?” 

His eyes glimmered. “Does that mean the position is still opened?”

“Possibly. Although, I doubt he will take kindly to that.” She replied mysteriously. 

“Have I met him?” 

“Frequently.”

James’s name popped in his head. But then he remembered her saying that he wasn’t British, and she and Watson had split, two years prior. 

A smirk touched his lips. 

“Intelligent?”

“I suppose that would be an accurate description.” Helen replied smoothly. 

“Does he drink beer or wine?” He asked innocently. 

“Wine.” Her response was slower, careful almost, but she still met his eyes. 

Interesting, he mused.

“Do you find him attractive?” He whispered deviously. 

Helen gave him a look. “He can be charming, when his ego isn’t the size of the Atlantic. Any more questions or has your curiosity been sated.”

“Just one. Does the lucky individual, in question, happen to be the charming Vampire on your left?” He leaned in closer and Helen gave him a sweet smile, moving closer still.

“No.” She whispered, standing up and walking to the other side of the couch. 

Nikola tried to school his disappointment into a more mocking and airy expression, but before he opened his mouth to reply, Helen interrupted him, her eyes shining softly as she stroked his cheek, gently. 

“He is the pouting idiot genius on my right.”


End file.
